


Permission to Touch [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: (not between the main couple), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossdressing, Don't Ask Don't Tell Military Mindset, Friends to Lovers, ITPE 2017, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, President Shinra is a creep, Sephiroth to the rescue, Sexual Harrasment, fancy parties, sex in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Thanks to Zack, Cloud has a chance to finally meet his childhood hero, Sephiroth. There's just one tiny hitch...





	Permission to Touch [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Permission To Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223793) by [Miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko). 



> The sexual harassment is NOT between the couple. This is tagged "President Shinra is a creep" for a reason. If you need more details (because topical warning is topical) listen to the reader's notes at the end of the podfic for spoilers OR comment/DM/tweet me and I'll be happy to help.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/Permission%20to%20Touch.mp3) | 2:29:42 | 103.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Final%20Fantasy/Permission%20to%20Touch.m4b) | 2:29:42 | 71.1 MB  
  
### Music

 _ゴールドソーサー_ by Nobuo Uematsu

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for posting!


End file.
